The Lost Tamers
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: After losing their tamers, Dark and Krad have to team up to find them. How could someone kidnap their tamers? Who had that kind of power? And Dark's memories aren't so good and two words could save life as they know it.


**Welcome to the Lost Tamers, a Dn Angel Fan fiction.**

**PLOT:**

**Two boys picked by God to host the sprits of the black wings and their adventure was suppose to end…**

**With Dark back, Daisuke was happy and wasn't thinking straight. He was so excited; he had fell asleep somewhere he didn't know. Then he had disappeared and Dark had been sleeping his place.**

**Waking up, Daisuke finds out he's in a school made by kidnappers to use the powers of kids to rule the world. Without his memory, he's not very useful. With the help of some new friends, he has to find the codes, two names that have the power to give him and Satoshi their memories.**

**What could the names be?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dn Angel.**

**Chapter one**

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>A school of memory less kids. A place for people without homes'<strong>_

_No memory. All you need to know is you are Daisuke. Daisuke Niwa..._

Waking up without any memories is scary. Waking up in a dorm room with a strange blue haired boy and only knowing your name was scary as well. Daisuke sat on the red covered bed, rubbing his eyes. He was Daisuke. That was the only thing he knew and he had a feeling he met the blue boy before. He saw that the boy's bed was blue. He must be his roommate. He then sat up, doing the same thing Daisuke had done.

"Satoshi." The blue boy had mutter. "My name is Satoshi." He then saw Daisuke. "Who are you?" Daisuke looked at him.

"Daisuke Niwa I think." Satoshi nodded and got out of the bed.

* * *

><p>The purple haired man sighed as he sat down.<p>

"I'm done today." He said. Krad glared at him.

"I'm continuing Mousy." Dark just rolled his eyes. He didn't see before that Krad cared so much. It was odd to him. He just watched the white angel. He might hate Krad, but he did need him to find Daisuke.

* * *

><p>Sighing, the young girl looked around. She wanted to see what all the gossip was about. She had heard that there were two new boys. She wanted to see them. Hearing the voice of a guard, she carefully watched for danger. She had been warned. The only times she got to see the others was at lunch, dinner, breakfast, and break time. That was later in the day. She would just have to make it without getting caught. She had been around long enough to know her way around. Sighing, she stepped forward, activating the alarm.<p>

"Crap." She muttered.

* * *

><p>He had been cleaning and listening to his music. Sometimes Kenny would clean, ignoring his pain. It was something to do when he wasn't busy. His mark had started to burn, telling him someone had entered their hide out or someone had escaped. He sighed and placed the broom down and ran.<p>

* * *

><p>Daisuke looked up as he heard the alarm. Looking at Satoshi, he thought of what they should do.<p>

* * *

><p>Sighing, the girl sighed and looked around. She would just have to get her uniform fixed. She couldn't get caught. She just couldn't. She sighed, closed her eyes and then wings appeared on her back and she flew toward a room, laying her wings down and opening it slowly.<p>

* * *

><p>In the girl's dorm room, her roommate had waked up because of the alarm and she fell back onto her bed.<p>

"Yuki, where are you?"

* * *

><p>"Umm…. Hi I'm Yuki!" The girl said. She found herself staring at Daisuke. Daisuke smiled.<p>

"Daisuke Niwa and that's Satoshi." Satoshi had walked over to the window. That's when something weird happened. A girl had walked though the wall and was looking at Yuki.

"There you are. Finally Yuki!" She said. Then she sighed. "Trouble maker. Come on we got to go before we get caught." Yuki sighed.

"Fine Saint. I'm coming." Then Saint nodded and touched the wall, fading though it. Daisuke was shocked. A girl could go though walls? What was this place?

Saint had fixed Yuki's outfit and Yuki had left again, leaving Saint to think. She sighed and closed her eyes, hoping this wouldn't be a mistake Yuki was making.

* * *

><p><strong>|Chapter one end|<strong>

**So this is pretty short.**

**Yuki is my friend's,**

**Rich[Who I haven't used yet] is my other friend's,**

**The Dn angel characters are owned by Yukiru Sugisaki, author of Dn angel.**

**Me: So first chapter is over.**

**Daisuke: Yay!~**

**Me: Glad I'm finished. Didn't take me long. So I'm writing this backwards, this is the second in a series we would like to call Memories. The first one is 'The Sight of a New Dawn.' The third is 'The Darkness of Missing.' Working on all of them at the same time. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
